Quizás no fue Coincidencia
by X-SweetNicotine-X
Summary: Kyle lo convence de ir a la mega fiesta de fin de cursos. Pero luego de ver al pelirrojo besándose con Kenny, Stan decide que tiene que cambiar su cerveza por algo más fuerte, en el camino se topa con varias cosas... Un momento! ¿Esos no son Craig y Clyde? Joder! Si ese es Clyde, ¿Donde está Tweek? / One shot! Steek! con un poco de K2 y otras parejitas.


**Quizás**** No ****Fue ****Coincidencia**

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

**By: X-SweetNicotine-X**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone, ninguna de las marcas o artistas mencionados son de mi propiedad, escribo únicamente por entretenimiento.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy), uso de alcohol, bailes sexys, y rubios paranoicos.

_**Al fin la musa volvió!: **_Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi última actualización, y les pido una sincera disculpa, pero la universidad absorbe la mayoría de mi tiempo, se lleva mi energía y carcome mi inspiración… Quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase no voy a dejar ninguno de mis fics sin concluir. Hare mi mayor esfuerzo!

En fin, este es un pequeño fic que encontré sin terminar entre mis archivos y que me decidí a terminar y subir, antes de que quedara olvidado de nuevo! Y aunque la inspiración llega a raíz de mi mala racha de problemas y decepciones de este verano… la verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, debo confesar que esta vez Stan lleva algo de mi propia personalidad emo de las fiestas (y mi mala suerte! Hahaha), pero pues siempre algo malo te lleva a algo mejor, Nee? (: Bueno, basta de la carta, a disfrutar!

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Un _desastre_… no había otra palabra para describir aquella fiesta o al menos eso pensaba cierto pelinegro de hermosos ojos azules, apenas era la una de la mañana y el joven Marsh ya deseaba desesperadamente regresar a su casa, incluso comenzaba a preguntarse porque demonios había accedido a ir cuando Kyle se lo había pedido ese día en la escuela. "Anda Stan, será divertido!" Le dijo. "Es la fiesta de fin de curso Stan" "Es en casa de Token, no podemos faltar Stan!". _Jodido pelirrojo! _Parecía saber exactamente que decir para convencerlo y claro que el pelinegro no sabía decirle que no a aquel par de ojos esmeralda.

Al principio le había parecido una buena idea ir, es decir, fiesta de fin de cursos en una casa-mansión, alcohol, música sexy, Kyle y él _juntos_, todo sonaba muy bien. Lo que nadie le había dicho era que tendría que soportar a sus de dos mejores amigos _coqueteando _entre ellos toda la noche. Por Dios Santo! Verlos bailar era una cosa, al fin y al cabo eran amigos que mas daba si bailaban alguna canción juntos, incluso aquella manera sugestiva de bailar acercándose cada vez más al otro era hasta cierto punto tolerable, pero _BESARSE?_ Nadie en todo el maldito pueblo montañés conocido como South Park le había dicho que tendría que ver a sus dos amigos_ besándose!_

Lo mas extraño es que ninguno de los presentes parecía sorprendido, al parecer _él _era el único que no estaba enterado de que sus dos mejores amigos tenían algún tipo de relación y, como era de esperarse, él era el único que parecía tener el corazón destrozado… _Maldita sea! _Y él que pensaba declarársele a Kyle en aquella fiesta y hasta había planeado besarlo justo cuando el pelirrojo dijera: "Yo también te amo!", como en las películas de romance que veía Shelley los domingos. Pero que iluso había sido! Se sentía como un grandísimo tonto al estar mirando aquella escena, y de pronto, no recordó que hacia sentado en ese enorme sillón de la sala de Token con ese vaso en la mano, solo podía sentir un profundo y agudo dolor recorrerle el pecho, aparto la vista del espectáculo para mirar su cerveza, _joder_, ahora tendría que buscar algo más fuerte, todo por haber ido a la _fiestecita_. _Jodido Kenny!_ Todo era un maldito desastre…

En el instante en que Stan se levanto del sillón, pudo observar como Kenny abrazaba de la cintura a Kyle acercándolo mas, si es que eso era posible, y también alcanzo a presenciar como éste soltaba una risita tonta antes de volver a besarse con el rubio. Eso había sido suficiente, sin más, el pelinegro se dirigió tambaleante a la mesa de bebidas. En el camino se topó con la perturbadora imagen de Cartman murmurando al oído de un sonrojado Butters quien sabe que barbaridades, el pequeño rubio parecía estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, algo que de lo que seguramente Eric Cartman sabría sacar provecho. Stan aparto la vista, fuera lo que fuera que el culo gordo estuviera planeando, solo esperaba que el inocente de Butters lograra soportarlo.

Con algo de dificultad llegó a su objetivo, deseó al menos poder encontrar algo de tequila o vodka, quizá whisky o acido sulfúrico, lo que fuera le caería bien en ese momento. Rebuscó entre las hieleras, tenía que haber algo más fuerte que la cerveza, era absurdo que en una fiesta organizada por Token y Bebe no hubiera al menos _algunas_ botellas, y al buscar bajo la mesa la suerte pareció acordarse de él, ahí estaba entre algunos manteles y paquetes de vasos, media botella de vodka, que seguramente alguien había intentado ocultar sin mucho éxito. Rápidamente Marsh se sirvió un vaso hasta la mitad.

–'_Entre menos recuerde mejor!'_- pensó para sí, estaba a punto de empinarse su nueva bebida a fondo, cuando el sonido de algo de vidrio rompiéndose se oyó cerca de la escalera; dirigió su mirada hasta ahí para encontrarse con la imagen de un desaliñado y, obviamente ebrio, Craig haciendo el intento de besar y quitarle la camisa al mismo tiempo a otro chico, que Stan no alcanzaba a ver bien.

-'_Pero qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo? Nadie me aviso que era una fiesta de sexo y heroína!'-_ rió un poco entre molesto y divertido- '_Bueno, aunque ya es hora de que Tweek y Craig se diviertan un poco' _–le dio un sorbo al vodka y rió nuevamente al pensar que toda la escuela, si no es que todo el pueblo, sabía que a Tweek Tweak le gustaba Craig Tucker. El pelinegro los siguió observando mientras la pareja intentaba desvestirse al ir subiendo la escalera, y cuando Craig logro por fin sacarle aquella camisa _roja _a su acompañante_,_ fue cuando Stan se dio cuenta de algo totalmente impactante, aquel _no _era Tweek, el que ahora se dedicaba a besar apasionadamente el cuello de Craig, no era otro más que _Clyde Donovan_.

Así era, Craig y Clyde, decir que se estaban besando era poco, estaban _comiéndose a besos_, y subían al segundo piso, para ir seguramente a alguna _habitación_, para hacer cosas que Stan prefería no imaginar. El shock del pelinegro duró unos segundos más, luego un pensamiento más impactante cruzó por su mente: Si Craig estaba con el castaño, _En donde estaba Tweek? _Se estremeció al pensar en la posibilidad de que el pequeño rubio hubiera tenido que soportar un espectáculo como el que le habían dado Kyle y Kenny; porque él podía hacerse el fuerte, tragarse la depresión con cerveza e ir mas tarde a lamentarlo sobre su almohada, si eso sonaba _fantástico_, Pero Tweek? Algo le decía que el rubio estaba desconsolado en algún lugar de aquella enorme casa... Le dio un largo trago a su vaso y se decidió a buscar a su amigo adicto a la cafeína.

Repasó mentalmente los lugares donde el rubio podría haberse escondido, de entrada el segundo piso quedaba descartado, Tweek no habría subido por nada del mundo a ver como Craig se besaba con otro, y la sala también quedaba fuera porque él venía de ahí, pensó en su demás opciones, estaban la cocina, el baño, el cuarto de servicio, el comedor y el jardín, que eran los lugares del primer piso a los que sabía llegar sin perderse. Aunque sabiendo como era de paranoico el rubio, dudaba que se hubiera encerrado en el baño o en cualquier otro lugar pequeño.

Se decidió rápidamente por la cocina, lo cual resulto una_ pésima_ idea, ya que nada mas al entrar se topó con Pip intentando bailar sensualmente sobre la mesa, sin demasiado éxito debido a su grado de embriaguez, para un demasiado concentrado y demasiado _emocionado _príncipe infernal, que nada mas al notar su presencia, le dirigió la más _intensa _y _terrorífica _mirada que sabía hacer con aquellos ojos color rubí. Stan prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí.

Analizó sus opciones restantes: El jardín era muy amplio con bastantes lugares para escabullirse sin ser vistos y seguramente estaría lleno de parejitas disfrutando del "aire fresco de la noche", y no creía que Tweek fuera a estar ahí, ya saben, algo relacionado con los insectos que te podían picar, las numerosas alergias que implicaban las plantas, la posibilidad de ser raptado por aliens mientras nadie miraba y sabrá Dios que otras cosas podía inventarse aquella cabecita loca. Eso dejaba solo el cuarto de servicio.

El pelinegro giró sobre sí, ya que no se atrevía a entrar de nuevo a la cocina, tendría que regresar a la sala para poder tomar el pequeño pasillo que llevaba al dichoso cuarto. De camino se dio cuenta de que Butters y Cartman habían desaparecido_, que Jesucristo ayude a Butters! _En la improvisada pista de baile Kevin demostraba sus habilidades adquiridas con la Dance bailando una canción que al parecer estaba solo en su mente, porque sus movimientos no tenían nada que ver con el ritmo de de canción de _Beyoncé_ que sonaba, mientras Bebe, Red y algunas otras chicas lo evaluaban entre risas; junto a la mesa de bebidas estaba Wendy discutiendo acaloradamente con Token; y más alejados de todo el barullo, estaban Kenny y Kyle _aun_ besándose, Stan casi gruñó al ver como Kenny aprovechaba al máximo el ritmo de la música para frotarse contra el pelirrojo, Arrrgh! _Ese bastardo!_

Pasó apresuradamente frente a ellos, intentando concentrarse en la idea de que _tenía _que encontrar pronto a Tweek para evitar ir a separarlos bruscamente y si se podía _arrancarle_ la cara a Kenny en el proceso; bajó de un salto los dos escalones del desnivel de la entrada, y se mareó repentinamente.

-'_Vodka de mierda!'- _Le soltó al aire, mientras se sostenía del marco de la puerta intentando recuperarse.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta lentamente, la habitación estaba únicamente iluminada por las luces provenientes de afuera, una figura temblorosa se alcanzaba a distinguir justo entre el hueco de la lavadora y el colgador de ropa para planchar. _Bingo. _El corazón de Stan se encogió, cuando al acercarse los sollozos entrecortados del rubio se hicieron audibles.

-_'Tweek…'- _El aludido soltó un respingo, se enderezó rápidamente e intento limpiar sus lagrimas torpemente con las mangas de su camisa.

-_'GAHH! S-Stan! Ho-hola! __Q-que haces a-a- aquí?'_– Lo miró con aquellos enormes ojos verde olivo e hizo el intento de levantarse, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y se arrodillo a su lado, deteniéndolo.

-_'Este… ehm…'- _Oficialmente no tenía ni idea de cómo iniciar esa conversación y el rubio lo miraba expectante sin dejar de temblar- '_Te estaba buscando…'_

_-'EKK!'- _Se estremeció violentamente- '_A m-mi? P-porque?'_

_-'Yo…'- _Paso saliva dificultosamente, lo mejor era ser directo, No?- '_Me imagino que también viste a Craig con Clyde…'_

_-'…'- _Un par de lagrimas silenciosas recorrieron sus mejillas hasta perderse bajo su barbilla.

-'_Lo siento…'- _El rubio intentó detener las ya innumerables lagrimas y Stan pensó que le iba a dar algo ahí mismo; se sintió nervioso, la única vez que había consolado a alguien había sido a Wendy hace ya mucho tiempo y nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras de aliento. Pero Tweek se veía tan frágil y sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más notorios, que él _debía _de hacer algo pronto.

Su mente voló a la sala, donde tal vez Kenny había decidido sentarse en el sillón donde él mismo había estado y a la alta probabilidad de que el pelirrojo estuviera sentado sobre sus piernas haciendo de los besos y las caricias algo más_ intenso_. Y sin pensarlo mucho atrajo a Tweek contra su cuerpo, en un abrazo tímido pero firme, donde al principio el rubio se tensó de sobremanera, pero al pasar los minutos y ver que el otro no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo, se fue relajando para al final terminar escondiendo su cara en el cuello del más alto.

…

Los minutos se hicieron largos, en la sala se habían terminado Beyoncé, LMFAO, Flo-Rida, Pitbull, Sak Noel, Usher, Rihanna, Alexandra Stan, David Guetta y en esos instantes les llegaba el sonido amortiguado de algo de Lady Gaga; el vodka cada vez giraba con menos velocidad dentro de Stan y Tweek había dejado de llorar hace dos canciones, sin embargo su abrazo se había intensificado: el rubio ahora estaba sentado entre las piernas del otro con la espalda apoyada contra el pecho del pelinegro, quien a su vez, descansaba la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Tweek mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Marsh aspiró profundamente inundando sus sentidos con el sutil pero varonil aroma que emanaba el menor, era como una mezcla de canela, vainilla y… _Whisky_? Olía tan bien que inconscientemente soltó un suspiro, Tweek se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir el aliento de Stan chocar contra su cuello y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa que le resulto completamente _fascinante _al mayor, que por respuesta lógica depositó repentinamente un beso en aquel hombro que la camisa mal abotonada dejaba al descubierto, otro sonido subió por la garganta del pequeño y otro beso le siguió, esta vez en la base del cuello, y el rubio esta vez no pudo reprimir el gemido que surgió de sus labios, fue así como Stan perdió completamente el control de lo que hacía y se dejo guiar completamente por su instinto que le ordenaba seguir besando aquel _delicioso_ cuello a su disposición.

-'_Ahhh… __S-Stan?'- _Su voz sonó entrecortada.

_-'Mmh?'- _

_-'_Que ha-haces?'

-'_Mmmmhda'- _El pelinegro no detuvo ni un instante su tarea.

-'_Stan! GAHH! Es-espera!'- _El menor se giró intentando detener el ataque de besos, pero al voltear lo único que realmente consiguió fue reducir el espacio entre ellos, dejando sus rostros _muy _cerca.-'_A-alguien puede vernos!'_

_-'Y?'- _Stan lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dedicó una bella sonrisa de complicidad que hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan de un rojo intenso.

Tweek balbuceó alguna incoherencia que con rapidez fue atrapada directamente de su boca por la boca contraria y todas las ideas parecieron apagarse de repente en su mente, dejándolo completamente estático, fue solo cuando Stan atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos que el rubio reaccionó y prácticamente se colgó del cuello del mayor para corresponder _efervescentemente _al beso, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro con su repentino cambio de actitud.

Y así hubieran continuado de no ser porque alguien abrió bruscamente en ese instante la puerta, _sobresaltándolos._

-'_Kenny… Ammmh! A donde rayos me llevas?'- _

-'_Tranquilo! Yo sé lo que hago!'- _El pelirrojo estallo en risas.

-'_Con todo lo que has tomado lo dudo mucho!'_

_-'Sshhhhh! Arruinas el momento tu… Sabelotodo!'- _Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta de Kyle, ni Stan ni Tweek alcanzaron a oírla, ya que el Kenny se había encargado de sellarle los labios.

Tweek abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a la pareja besarse de aquella manera tan_ hambrienta_ contra la pared, su corazón de detuvo al instante de comprender lo que sucedía y volteó a ver a Stan atemorizado, la mirada del pelinegro se había obscurecido y tenía los labios fuertemente apretados. Los otros ni siquiera habían notado su presencia, y antes de que el espectáculo continuara, Tweek se levanto con decisión. Stan trató, pero ya era tarde para detenerlo.

_-'GAAAAAH!'_- Los recién llegados brincaron del susto- 'QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?'

_-'Tweek! Por Dios no asustes así!'_

_-'Casi nos das un paro cardiaco amigo!'- _El rubio mayor rió despreocupado, haciendo enfadar al otro.

_-'ARGH! COMO SE ATREVEN A…!'_

_-' TWEEK!'-_ Por fin el otro había reaccionado, alcanzándolo –'_Déjalo, no vale la pena…'_

_-'Stan!'- _Kyle se escandalizó, un violento sonrojo cubrió su cara e intento apartar a Kenny de su lado- '_Que haces aquí? Mas bien, Que haces aquí con Tweak?- _Su tono pasó de incredulidad a molestia.

_-'DIOS! COMO SI TE IMPORTARA! SI REALMENTE TE INTERESARA STAN NO TE ESTARÍAS BESANDO CON McCORMICK!' –_Chilló Tweek totalmente fuera de sí –'_HIJOS DE PUTA!'_

Todos en la habitación lo miraron con asombro, Kyle se puso rojo de la vergüenza, Kenny boqueaba intentando responderle algo y Stan, bueno, Stan se sintió mucho mejor… Nunca había escuchado a Tweek gritar de aquella manera y el hecho de que ahora lo hiciera para_ defenderlo_, lo hacía sentirse un poquito importante. Irremediablemente sonrió cuando sintió una de las manos del rubio adicto a la cafeína buscando la suya, para jalarlo escaleras arriba, fuera de aquella habitación.

Tweek prácticamente lo llevo a rastras hasta la puerta de salida ante las curiosas miradas de los presentes, Stan solo lo siguió en silencio y fue más o menos una cuadra adelante cuando por fin el rubio se detuvo.

-'_Tweek…'_

_-'OH JESUCRISTO!'- _El rubio se retorcía nervioso.

_-'Tweek!"_

_-'QUE ACABO DE HACER! GAAAH!'_

_-'Tweek escúchame!'- _Stan lo sujeto por los hombros intentando detener su ataque de paranoia y al notar que el otro ni siquiera tenía la mirada enfocada en algún lugar, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para calmarlo: lo estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho- '_Gracias…'- _Le susurro al oído y Tweek inmediatamente dejo de moverse.

-'_Stan…! Dios, que hice?'- _Rió nerviosamente, devolviendo el abrazo.

-'_Pusiste a esos dos en su lugar!'- _Una sonrisa se instalo en su cara.

_-'Lo hice?'-_Parpadeo un par de veces, alejándose del mayor para poder verlo a la cara –'_Si! Lo hice!- _El pelinegro también rió, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-'_Fue algo muy valiente de tu parte, Tweekers…'_

_-'Enserio? Bueno, tú eres un buen amigo, el mejor de todos! No te mereces algo así! Tú no eres como yo que se deja llevar por lo que digan los demás, e-es decir, yo no soy para nada genial! Y… bueno yo…'- _Soltó rápidamente.

Stan por toda respuesta lo volvió a besar, esta vez de una manera muy suave. Cuando se separaron Tweek se sonrojo hasta las orejas y el pelinegro lo abrazo por los hombros, comenzando a caminar rumbo a casa del menor. Al final la fiesta _no_ había sido un completo desastre; tal vez para eso tenía que haber ido, para desengañarse por completo de aquel "amor"; y quizás no fue coincidencia que al rubio le hubiera pasado lo mismo. El destino había conspirado para unirlos y desde ahora él se encargaría de cuidar aquello que recién iniciaba con Tweek, y tenía el presentimiento de que les iba a ir bastante bien… _Y pues todo lo demás se podía ir al carajo!_

**xoxoxoxox**


End file.
